Krótki dziennik apokalipsy
by alicemau
Summary: John jest w swoim żywiole. Sherlock pragnie powrotu do normalności. Mycroft nie jest pod wrażeniem. Tłumaczenie.


_A Brief Account Of Life With Zombies_

( _s/6253167/1/A-Brief-Account-Of-Life-With-Zombies_ )

**Silver Pard** (_ u/745409/Silver-Pard_ )

Beta: myszyna

* * *

_Z zaszyfrowanych notatek Mycrofta Holmesa_

Zaobserwowano znaczący wzrost aktów przemocy, w czasie których napastnicy podejmują próby skonsumowania mózgów ofiar. Sytuacja rozpaczliwa: gwałtowny spadek współczynnika inteligencji wśród społeczności brytyjskiej.

(_Not._ Zamówić dodatkową ochronę dla Stephena Fry'a.)

Niepokojące raporty z miejscowych laboratoriów. Skontaktowano się z J.W.; Sherlock otrzymał kategoryczny zakaz odwiedzania kostnicy do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy, bez względu na okoliczności.

Jestem bardzo zadowolony z nowego opiekuna Sherlocka. Wreszcie znalazłem osobę zdolną do ujarzmienia go na dłuższą metę. Ponadto udało się stuprocentowo ukryć dowody mojego udziału w zapoznaniu ich ze sobą.

* * *

_Dr John H. Watson, blog osobisty_

**Czy ktoś jeszcze zauważył wzrost populacji żywych trupów?**

Sherlock i jego zwyczaje przynoszenia pracy do domu zaczynają mieć naprawdę nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

Najprawdopodobniej i tak tego nie przeczytacie, bo będziecie zbyt zajęci bieganiem wokół w panice. Co przynajmniej dowodzi, że nie jestem w moim odkryciu osamotniony.

Czy nieobecność czegoś może być uznana za dowód? Spytam Sherlocka.

A co do wspomnianych nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji: znalazłem w wannie zwłoki. I, zanim zapytasz, Donovan: nie, nie były one dziełem Sherlocka. Zabrał je z kostnicy, jak zwykle, tyle że tym razem trup był w stanie mniej naruszonym.

Z ogromną, ziejącą dziurą w klatce piersiowej, owszem, ale poza tym w całości, ze wszystkimi uszami, oczami i kończynami. Po tym, jak znalazłem w lodówce całą głowę, mogłem się w sumie spodziewać, że pewnego dnia przywita mnie w domu coś większego. Tak się kończy zbytnia wyrozumiałość. To jak ze szkoleniem szczeniaka. Trzeba już na starcie ustalić reguły i konsekwentnie się ich trzymać, inaczej niewinne obsikiwanie dywanu zamieni się w przeżuwanie gości.

To o gościach było czysto hipotetyczne. Znacie kogoś, kto lubi spędzać z Sherlockiem więcej czasu, niż to absolutnie konieczne? Tak, wiem że mówi to coś o moim charakterze. Nie, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Ad rem, ludzkie ciało w wannie na 221B to, owszem, nic nietypowego. Zrobiło się nietypowo, kiedy trup postanowił wstać i mnie zaatakować.

Poradziłem sobie z tym jak szkoła wojskowa uczy, po czym odszukałem Sherlocka. Wymiana zdań wyglądała mniej więcej tak:

– Sherlock, twoje zwłoki właśnie próbowały mnie zeżreć.

– O? To nietypowe.

– Owszem. To nietypowe.

Boże, momentami naprawdę poważnie się o niego martwię.

– Są różne substancje, które mogą wprowadzić ofiarę w stan głębokiej śpiączki...

Milczałem, cierpliwie czekając, aż złapie aluzję.

– Ale przyczyna śmierci była dość oczywista, więc nie rozumiem...?

Tym razem moje milczenie było wyrazem absolutnego niedowierzania. Wiem że Sherlock jest ignorantem z przekory i ma niewiarygodne braki w dziedzinie kultury masowej, ale wydawało mi się nieprawdopodobne, żeby ktokolwiek – _ktokolwiek_, nawet on – mógł nie kojarzyć takich podstaw.

– Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, John. Powiedz lepiej, co zrobiłeś z tym nie do końca nieżywym osobnikiem?

– Strzeliłem mu w łeb, Sherlock. Niby co miałem zrobić?

– Ach, rzecz jasna. Tak, cóż innego mogłeś zrobić.

Po prostu spróbujcie wyobrazić sobie ton, w którym wymówił te słowa. Nie uda wam się, ale i tak spróbujcie.

– Sherlock, nie dotarło do ciebie sedno moich słów. Zwłoki. Wstały. I. Próbowały. Mnie. Zeżreć.

Westchnął ciężko i – jakby była to uprzejma przysługa, którą u niego wybłagałem – zasugerował:

– Research?

Doskonale wiem, co było jego głównym zmartwieniem podczas powyższej rozmowy. Że – jak dotąd – zwłoki rozpieszczały go, podczas eksperymentów leżąc spokojnie, a teraz będzie musiał przywyknąć do takich, które rzucają się po tacce.

– Ty zrób research. A ja się upewnię, że pożyjemy wystarczająco długo, aby z niego skorzystać.

I na tym na razie stanęło. W najbliższym czasie raczej nie będę aktualizował bloga. Ale spodziewam się, że reszta ludzkości też nie.

* * *

_Z zaszyfrowanych notatek Mycrofta Holmesa_

W sprawie kostnicy zadziałaliśmy zdecydowanie za wolno.

J.W. po raz kolejny udowodnił swoją przydatność. Jestem bardzo zadowolony, że Sherlock nauczył się wreszcie, jak postępować ze swoją własnością.

Bardzo dobrze, że społeczność brytyjska nie ma zwyczaju oglądania wiadomości. Dzięki temu kraj wciąż pozostaje bezpieczny w swojej ignorancji. Zwłaszcza na temat próby zamordowania i zjedzenia premiera Wielkiej Brytanii. Raczej dosłownie niż w przenośni.

* * *

(11.38) JW poinformował mnie iż zjawisko określa się w mowie potocznej jako "zombie". SH

(11.39) No co ty nie powiesz? MH

(11.41) Jesteś ode mnie siedem lat starszy. Dorośnij. SH

(11.46) No bez kitu SH

(11.50) Cieszę się, że udało się panu odwrócić typowy stan rzeczy, doktorze Watson, ale proszę zwrócić telefon mojemu bratu. MH

* * *

**Od: **John H. Watson  
**Do: **G. Lestrade  
**Temat: **Headshot

Nie celować w klatkę piersiową, strata nabojów. Kula w czaszkę załatwia sprawę.

Więcej informacji w załączniku.

**Załącznik**: plan_przetrwania

* * *

(19.12) Potrzebujesz wsparcia? MH

(19.15) Nie. SH

(19.25) Nie bądź infantylny, Sherlock. Wiesz, jak zmartwi się mamusia, jeśli zostaniesz zamordowany przez hordę żywych trupów? MH

(19.29) JW radzi sobie w sprawie tak zwanej "zombie apokalipsy" w godny podziwu sposób. Nic nam nie grozi. SH

(19.34) Przypomnij mi, żebym dał JW podwyżkę. MH

(19.35) JW nie jest na twojej liście płac. SH

(19.41) Musisz wreszcie nauczyć się dzielić, Sherlock. MH

(19.42) Nie. SH

* * *

**Od: **G. Lestrade  
**Do: **John H. Watson  
**Temat: **Re: Headshot

Bzik Sherlocka się udziela, co? _Dobrze się bawisz?_

* * *

(05.47) JW czyni postępy, istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że nie pozostanie dość okazów do przeprowadzenia niezbędnych badań naukowych. SH

(05.51) Sherlock chce się dowiedzieć, czy zostawisz mu kilka zombie do zabawy. MH

(06.16) :) JW

* * *

_Chłopcy, nie wracam do domu, dopóki nie pozbędziecie się tego okropnego, obwiązanego łańcuchem stworzenia z sypialni. Sherlock, skarbie, gdybym wiedziała, jakie to dla ciebie ważne, pozwoliłabym ci zachować czaszkę. Przynajmniej nie robiła takiego hałasu._

_Upiekłam wam pączki, John, są na stoliku w salonie. Użyłam talerza z tego tańszego zestawu, więc nie przejmujcie się, jeśli zachlapie wam się krwią._

_Całuję_

_Pani Hudson_

* * *

(12.18) Pani Hudson piecze wspaniałe pączki. Jak dieta? SH

(12.25) Doprawdy nie wiem, jak JW z tobą wytrzymuje. MH

(12.28) Twój niedobór braterskich uczuć rani moje serce. SH

(13.02) Jakieś postępy z inwazją zombie? SH

(13.05) Nie bądź taki dramatyczny, Sherlock. To żadna inwazja, ledwie mały nalot. MH

(13.19) Jakieś postępy z małym nalotem zombie? SH

* * *

_Z zaszyfrowanych notatek Mycrofta Holmesa_

Młodszy brat nieznośny, niesprzedanie go w dzieciństwie cyganom zdecydowanie błędem.

Naukowcy czynią postępy ws. inwazji zombie. J.W. czyni większe.

_Not_. Po zakończeniu globalnej pandemii utworzyć szwajcarskie konto bankowe dla J.W. Pandemia może jednakże jeszcze trochę potrwać. Wygląda na to, że wirus jest wysoce zaraźliwy. Reakcja społeczna zyskała już miano Wielkiej Paniki.

Dla odmiany Wielki Idiotyzm większej części rasy ludzkiej przepełnia mnie rozpaczą. Możliwe, że przed uprawomocnieniem protokołów pozwolę nieumarłym przerzedzić odrobinę populację.

Trzeba najpierw sprawdzić zapasy herbaty.

* * *

**Od:** S. Donovan  
**Do:** J. Anderson  
**Temat:** Fwd: Headshot

Wiesz, że dotąd sądziłam, że ten gość jest normalny?

**Od: **J. Anderson  
**Do: **S. Donovan  
**Temat: **Re: Fwd: Headshot

A nie mówiłem? Z kim przestajesz, takim się stajesz.

Dużo macie roboty?

**Od: **S. Donovan  
**Do: **J. Anderson  
**Temat: **Re: Re: Fwd: Headshot

Straciliśmy Gregsona. Zatłukłam jednego zombie pałką i nie mogę się pozbyć plam krwi z mundura. Na pewno mi każą odkupić.

Słuchaj, tak z ręką na sercu... Też uważasz, że Świr jakimś cudem maczał w tym wszystkim palce?

* * *

_Z zaszyfrowanych notatek Mycrofta Holmesa_

Najwyraźniej żaden z podwładnych nie jest zdolny do przyrządzenia herbaty zgodnie z ISO 3103. Doprawdy nie wiem, dlaczego zawracałem sobie głowę forsowaniem tego do zbioru standardów Unii Europejskiej, skoro nawet moi prywatni pracownicy nie są w stanie postępować zgodnie z regułami.

Protokoły A, W oraz Q są właśnie debatowane przez rząd. Nieistotne, jakie decyzje zapadną, już zdążyłem je uprawomocnić.

Re: Pandemia poza granicami WB. Zajmę się tym, kiedy agenci przejdą obowiązkowe szkolenie w zakresie parzenia herbaty. Nie jestem pod wrażeniem.

* * *

**Od: **G. Lestrade  
**Do: **Wszystkie wydziały  
**Temat: **Re: Dalsze szkolenia

Obejrzyjcie uważnie klip w załączniku. Nie każcie mi się powtarzać.

[wyciąg z planu przetrwania – wideo]

– Jeśli należycie do sił zbrojnych, wprawiajcie się w celowaniu w głowy.

– Jeśli _nie_ należycie do sił zbrojnych, przestańcie okradać siły zbrojne. Broń przydaje się tylko wtedy, kiedy potrafi się z niej korzystać. Uwierzcie, że metod strzelania z filmów akcji nie da się z powodzeniem zastosować w praktyce. Bez specjalistycznego przeszkolenia trafienie w głowę ruchomego obiektu jest niemal niemożliwe i tylko marnuje cenną amunicję.

– Nie wspominając o tym, że dźwięk wystrzału przyciągnie większą ilość zombie. Więc jeśli nie jesteście w stanie powalić ich wszystkich za jednym zamachem, naprawdę nie zaczynajcie.

– Zamiast tego używajcie metalowych prętów. Wiem, że to mało efektowne, ale zdecydowanie bardziej praktyczne, więc...

– John! Eksperyment potwierdza, że obiekty zadowolą się każdą żywą istotą, jeśli przedstawiciele homo sapiens nie są akurat dostępni.

– ...czy to ma znaczyć, że zamordowałeś Billy'ego?

– Nie... Być może.

– Tak. Okej. Jak właśnie słyszeliście, zombie najwyraźniej zeżrą wszystko, co stanie im na drodze, jednak nadal preferują ludzi, więc nie myślcie, że uda wam się odwrócić ich uwagę wypuszczaniem zwierzątek domowych. A wracając do metod zabijania...

* * *

(17.35) Potrzebuję psa zastępczego. SH

(17.40) Ośmielę się zapytać, co się stało z poprzednim. MH

(17.42) Zużył się. SH

(17.45) Pies nie jest zabawką, Sherlock, nie może się "zużyć". MH

(17.47) Ośmielę się nie zgodzić. SH

(17.52) Sherlock, wytłumacz mi, co się stało z psem. MH

(18.10) Skonsumowało go zombie. SH

(18.15) Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić? MH

(18.35) Wysyłam nowego psa wraz z agentem 3463. Przypilnuj go lepiej. MH

* * *

**Od:** S.H.  
**Do: **M.  
**Temat:** Fizjologia, zdolności adaptacyjne, metody zabijania

[dokument w załączniku]

P.S. Zgodnie z sugestią JW nowy pies jest używany jako detektor zombie, a nie przynęta. Nazywa się Gladstone.

**Od: **M.  
**Do: **S.H.**  
Temat: **Re: Fizjologia, zdolności adaptacyjne, metody zabijania

Konkluzje z raportu zgadzają się z badaniami przeprowadzonymi przez moich ludzi.

P.S. Gladstone jest idealnym imieniem. Dla buldoga. Ten pies to cocker spaniel. Uruchom zdrowy rozsądek albo poradź się J.W. Ze swojej strony polecam opcję drugą.

* * *

_Z zaszyfrowanych notatek Mycrofta Holmesa_

Młodszy brat i jego oddanie nauce zdecydowanie niepokojące. Raport niemal chorobliwie szczegółowy. Najwyraźniej podejmował idiotyczne ryzyko, kiedy tylko J.W. był nieobecny.

Na dzisiejszym spacerze zostałem zmuszony do użycia końcówki parasola w celu przebicia mózgu niezidentyfikowanego nieszczęśnika _via_ gałka oczna. Nie jestem zadowolony. Od takich rzeczy powinni być podwładni.

Niekompetentni podwładni zostali już obciążeni odpowiedzialnością za właściwą dezynfekcję i oczyszczenie parasola.

* * *

Poszedłem na zombie. Sypialnię można już posprzątać. Proszę nie zwracać uwagi na Sherlocka, tylko strzela fochy. Nie ma potrzeby zostawiania tego bałaganu, nie będziemy już przynosić do mieszkania żadnych innych obiektów.

Dzięki!

John

_Nie jestem waszą sprzątaczką, skarbie._

* * *

(04.50) Pies nazywa się teraz Benjamin Disraeli. SH

(05.01) Zapomniałem wspomnieć. Pies jest płci żeńskiej. MH

(05.06) Ale on już reaguje na Benjamina Disraeli. SH

(05.17) Lub, w przypadku Johna, na Benia. SH

(06.03) To tak straszliwie rodzinny obrazek, że chwilowo zabrakło mi słów. MH

(06.05) Szkoda, że tylko chwilowo. SH

(10.12) Na kiedy zaplanowano koniec apokalipsy? Pragnę wrócić do rozwiązywania spraw kryminalnych. SH

(10.19) Mamusia będzie przeszczęśliwa – skoro i tak wszyscy mają na głowie co innego, kto się przejmie, czy nazwiemy to związkiem partnerskim, czy gejowskim małżeństwem? MH

(10.22) Jestem poślubiony pracy. Wątpię, żeby mamusia pochwalała bigamię. SH

(10.25) Nie można być poślubionym idei celibatu. Poza tym aktualnie jesteś bezrobotny. MH

(10.28) Nie otrzymałem żadnych papierów rozwodowych. SH

(10.33) Dopilnuję, żeby je wysłano. MH

(10.35) Bądź poważny. SH

(10.36) Jestem. MH

(10.44) Zajmij się lepiej swoim małym nalotem zombie. SH

(10.49) Nic nie jest dla mnie ważniejsze od szczęścia i dobrobytu młodszego braciszka. MH

(10.59) Właśnie uczę Disraeli reagować na komendę "Bierz go". SH

* * *

**Od: **G. Lestrade  
**Do: **Wszystkie wydziały  
**Temat: **Re: Fwd: Plan ataku

Panie i panowie, nie przesadzajmy z optymizmem. Sytuacja wcale nie wygląda kolorowo.

* * *

(18.01) Bzdura. SH

(18.20) I pomyśleć, że prawie się odzwyczaiłem od takich wiadomości. W czym się mylę tym razem? Lestrade

(18.23) Optymizm jest ważny. Udowodniono, że nieznacznie zwiększa szanse przetrwania. SH

(18.30) Myślałem, że dobrze się bawisz? Lestrade

(18.34) John dobrze się bawi. Ja zdecydowanie preferuję codzienność sprzed apokalipsy. Zombie są znacznie mniej zajmujące od seryjnych morderców. SH

(18:48) Niewiarygodne. Lestrade

(18:52) Co? SH

(18:59) Idź spytać Johna. Uczenie cię człowieczeństwa to nie moja broszka. Lestrade

(19:02) Johna też nie. SH

(19:15) I dobrze. Bo gdyby próbował, te wiadomości byłyby krępującym dowodem jego porażki. Lestrade

* * *

_Z zaszyfrowanych notatek Mycrofta Holmesa_

Wszyscy agenci specjalni nareszcie odpowiednio przeszkoleni w zakresie parzenia herbaty zgodnie ze stardardami Unii Europejskiej. Mogę teraz spokojnie kontynuować pracę nad protokołami ws. światowej pandemii zombie.

W całym tym chaosie mało prawdopodobne, że trafię na odpowiedni moment do przesłania dokumentów ws. związku partnerskiego.

_Not._ Przygotować dokumenty tak czy inaczej.

**KONIEC**


End file.
